


Whiplash

by CallingCinderella



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Choking, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Nipple Play, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Shiratorizawa is a strip club, Stripper AU, Ushijima is Oikawa's gay awakening, Ushijima is a pole dancer, it is what it is, lap dance, pole dancer au, tenses are all over the place im so sorry????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallingCinderella/pseuds/CallingCinderella
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and his best friend Terushima Yuuji head to club Shiratorizawa to chase after Oikawa's suspicious girlfriend. Once inside, Oikawa ends up with more than he bargained for, being whisked away by none other than the Club's best asset - 'Purple Ace'.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I have a twitter now!! I like to share sneak peaks with those I speak to <3 @StrawberryKawa

“Shiratorizawa?” 

“Yea!” The blond popped his bubblegum, skipping down the roads. “It’s a nice strip club. Lots of girls go, since the strippers are alllll male. They do extra things, too, but it depends on who you get, you know?” He beamed as he looked at Oikawa, “They don’t judge, either. Very bi friendly.”

“Teru,” Oikawa groaned, “Listen. This is about me finding out where my  _ girlfriend _ is sneaking off too. That’s all.” 

“But if you were bisexual….I’ve got my eye on you. You’re hot.” Terushima smirked, flashing his tongue piercing. “Let me treat you to the ride of your life.”

“I’ll think about it. You aren’t the first to offer.” Oikawa laughed, speeding up his walk to catch up with the other. “Listen. I don’t care if she is going to a strip club but...I’d have liked her to tell me.”

“Unless she’s cheating on you with a stripper. In which case, it’s a problem, right? Don’t let her walk all over you.” 

“We’ll see. She might not even be here.” Oikawa pulled his jacket tighter around himself, looking around as the streets began to get quieter and the lights shined brighter. He squinted at the dazzling reds and pinks, slipping behind Terushima and holding onto his hand. “Do you visit often?”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I don’t. Are you curious?” Terushima flashed a grin, “I know the owner.”

“Ofcourse you know the owner. Maybe you are the owner,” Oikawa replied. He then gripped Terushima’s hand tighter, heart stopping in his chest. “There she is,” he whispered. 

“Oikawa. It’s okay. Don’t-”

  
  


Oikawa rushed after his girlfriend, following her towards the club. He reached out ,fingertips brushing her shoulder - and then he groaned, falling to the ground as he was pushed back.

“ _ Hey _ . I.D. You look far too young to be coming in here, chasing after girls that are alone.” The bouncer glared down at Oikawa, only to clear his throat, cheeks heating up.  _ Wow _ . He was  _ beautiful _ . 

“You need to give your name and number to get into this club. We have a duty to keep our patrons safe. Sorry, buddy.”

“Couldn’t you say that before flooring me?” Oikawa groaned, sitting up slowly. He flexed his right leg, testing to make sure his knee hadn’t locked up after the fall. He then slid onto his knees, using the momentum to push himself up. He dusted himself off, “Where do I write my name and number?”

“Oikawa!”

Oikawa turned around, hands on his hips. “You’re an asshole. Did you not just see me get body slammed by this guard? I thought you  _ knew _ the place,” he hissed out. 

“Well, I was trying to tell you to wait, but you just sped off!” Terushima placed his hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, spinning him around to face the bouncer. “This here is my best bro. Let him in with me.”

The bouncer nodded, stepping out of the way of the door. He watched Oikawa as he walked in, looking him up and down with a nod of approval.

“So, did you see where she went?” Terushima then whistled, “looks like the club is going to be busy for a while. Those flashing lights means a dancer is just about to take the stage.” He tugged Oikawa back, “Why don’t you just wait until the show is over?”

“Do you think I should wait? I need to know what she’s doing!” Oikawa cursed as the lights began to dim, shaking Terushima’s hand away. He pushed deeper into the crowd, eyes scanning the sea of people for his girlfriend. How could she have gotten so far away in the time it had taken to get into the club!?

Oikawa almost jumped out of his skin as the crowd erupted into wild cheers, all rushing towards the stage. He couldn’t help being pulled along with them, eyes open wide as adrenaline began to surge through his veins. “ ‘Purple Ace’?” Was he reading the sign right? What even was a purple ace?

Ushijima looked to the crowd as he walked onto stage, purple robes hung off of his shoulders. He didn’t even spare a single extra movement - his walk to the stage was exactly the twenty steps he needed, heels clicking exactly twenty times. 

He held onto the pole as the music started, lifting his left leg into the air. The robes parted, showing his legs covered only in sheer black tights and the ends of a black bodysuit. He lowered his leg to match the beat, using the momentum to swing around the pole. He landed on his knees, head flipping up to gaze into the crowd. 

He reached out, urging his fans to ‘come hither’ with his index finger. He sat back, holding onto the points of his heels as he rocked his hips, the tie on the robes beginning to loosen with the movement. He leaned over, arms crossed and pressed on the floor before swinging his right leg, flipping back onto his feet. He pulled out the tie of the robe, throwing it to the crowd. 

“Oikawa!” Terushima finally grabbed onto him again, sighing in relief. “I’ve found you!”

“I can’t hear what you’re saying!,” Oikawa near screamed at his friend, stepping closer to the blond. He dipped his head to whisper in his ear, only to jerk back in shock. He looked up, eyes meeting purple silk. He grabbed the robe tie, pulling it down from his head and holding it out in confusion. He finally looked to the stage, albeit accusatory.

Ushijima let his gaze linger on the stranger, giving a smirk before letting the robe fall from his shoulders. The silk material hugged every part of his body as it dropped down, pooling at his feet. He kicked it up into the air, watching it land on Oikawa with a chuckle. 

Oikawa grabbed it instantly, throwing it to the ground with a clenched jaw. What the fuck was this bitch playing at?! He didn’t-

Didn’t come here to see a very, very fit man dressed in a sexy bunny costume. Working the pole. He felt his cheeks heat up, eyes trailing down from head to toe - from the pretty little headband with fake bunny ears, to the halter top of the bodysuit, down to the  _ very _ fitting bottoms, smooth, firm legs covered by tights and black heels. He watched as the dancer turned around, choking on his breath.

The bodysuit was very low cut, showing off clearly defined back muscles and broad shoulders. He swallowed the lump in his throat, eyes dropping to the white puffy rabbit tail attached to the bottom of the bodysuit. 

Ushijima held onto the pole with one hand, one leg crossed over the other as he posed. When the beat quickend, he spun around, swinging his leg just as he held onto the pole with his other hand. He hoisted himself up, spinning with his legs off the floor before moving his hand lower. He swung his legs up in the air, his arm strength the only thing keeping him from plummeting to the ground. He snapped his legs into the splits, pole turning him around and around before he pressed his legs to the pole. He squeezed the pole with his thighs, removing his hands and holding them out.

He released his thigh grip, letting himself drop - hold tightening again just inches away from the ground. He gripped the pole with both hands, swinging his legs down to the ground with a spin. He held the pole with just his land hand, bending his knees for a graceful circle to the floor. Just before he was about to sit comfortably, his cartwheeled his legs before landing in the splits. He gave a wink to the crowd before gripping the pole again, hoisting himself up - all without breaking his splits. 

He let his legs drop down, grinding his package against the pole. He waved his body from his head to his toes, letting the smooth movement flow through his being. He hooked his ankles around the pool, starting a steady ascend up the pole. He gripped the top with one hand, kicking out his body until he was vertical - holding himself in such an impressive position with just that one hand. He then hooked the pool behind his left knee, bending his body until his left hand could grip the pole. He flipped down the pole, landing on his heels with no issues. He ran his hands over his body - highlighting his arm muscles, his abs, the great package hidden behind his black bodysuit. 

“What the fuck,” Oikawa breathed out, tugging on Terushima’s sleeve. “Who is he? He’s so  _ strong _ .”

“What!? You want a drink!? I’ll go get them!” Terushima tapped Oikawa’s ass before heading away from the crowd.

Oikawa watched him in confusion before looking back to the pole, just in time to see Ushijima run towards the pole.

Ushijima jumped up, flipping around the pole with his knees tucked before swinging himself around, legs wrapped around the top of the pole and upper body dangling. He swung his upper body, holding onto the pole and letting his legs come down to right himself again. He stuck his left foot around the pole, right foot pressing hard onto the surface of the metal as he pushed off, keeping himself balanced with just the hold of his left foot. 

Ushijima caught Oikawa’s eye again, gazing down at him with a heated look. He dropped down from the pole the minute Oikawa looked away, irritated that the stranger would break their gaze. He commanded attention again by front flipping, dropping into the splits and working the pole with his hips.

He spread his knees open as he landed on the floor for the last time, thrusting against it. He whistled just as the song ended, fingers pressed to his lips and grinning when Oikawa looked at him again. He stood up, flexing his muscles before stepping off the stage to a roar of cheers.

Oikawa watched as the dancer left the stage, heart thumping in his chest. He hadn’t realised that pole dancing could be so…..masculine. Tricks and moves to show just how athletic this man was. But was it sexy?

It was  _ sexy _ . 

Oikawa let out a shaky breath, shaking the thoughts from his head. He was here to find his girlfriend and that was it. Nothing else. He began to walk towards the bar, intent on talking to Terushima about how they could find the elusive girl.

Ushijima slipped his fingers between Oikawa’s as he walked by, leading him further into the club. He found a nice spot by the back, tugging Oikawa closer as he raised his hand. He twirled the other, giving him a confident smile as he walked backwards, past a chair. He held Oikawa’s free hand, guiding him to sit down on a metal chair. 

“I didn’t come here for anything. I followed someone in and-”

Ushijima kissed the back of Oikawa’s hand, the purple strobe lights of the club shining across his face. He bent down on one knee, pulling himself to the right of the chair by the metal. “And you’re going to forget about them,” he whispered into Oikawa’s ear. He stepped up, swinging his right leg over Oikawa’s lap, planting his foot on the floor. He gazed down at him, musing up Oikawa’s hair. He thrusted twice against Oikawa’s lap, feeling a rush of triumph at hearing the other’s surprised moan.

Ushijima swung his left leg over Oikawa’s lap, pulling away from him all together. 

Oikawa watched the dancer step away, confused. He hadn’t even asked for this and yet he had grabbed him and took him to the back. And now, he was just walking away? He began to raise from the seat, opening his mouth to speak.

Ushijima turned back to look at Oikawa, gaze unwavering. He adjusted the bunny ear headband, striding towards the other. He laid a hand down his own body as he sunk down to his knees. He lowered the top of the bunny outfit, proudly showing off his defined pecs. 

Oikawa gazed down at Ushijima’s chest, face heating up. He wrapped his fingers around the sides of the metal chair, trying to decipher the other’s features in the low light of the club. He rolled his neck to watch the stripper move from the ground to behind him, arching his neck left and right to get a good look.

“Right,” Ushijima breathed out, stroking Oikawa’s chin to cock his head to the left. He slid his hands down Oikawa’s arms, planting a soft kiss to the other’s right cheek, then his neck, giving a low chuckle. If only this mystery man had listened, he’d have been able to press his lips to somewhere much more desirable. He entwined their fingers again, lifting Oikawa’s arms up to lead them to trail down Ushijima’s chest.

“You’re built well,” Oikawa blurted out, dumbly. He cursed himself inwardly, fingertips still trying to brush over Ushijima’s muscles as his hands were moved away. 

“Go left,” Ushijima whispered, grazing his teeth over Oikawa’s right shoulder.

Oikawa’s breath hitched, leaning to the left, head turned to the right to look at Ushijima.

Ushijima gripped the right side of the back of the chair, arm muscles rippling as he lifted himself up. He brushed his lips against Oikawa’s before swinging over the side of the chair, smoothly seating himself in the brunette’s lap. 

Oikawa felt the adrenaline pump through his veins, raising his temperature. He placed his hands on Ushijima’s thighs, shivering as he felt strong muscles slide past his neck to grip at the back of the chair. 

Ushijima rolled his hips to the beat of the music, alternating between brushing his clothed cock over Oikawa’s own and simply bringing their bodies closer. 

Oikawa let out a soft moan, unable to help himself. He gasped as his hand was held again, watching with hungry eyes as the stripper forced his hand down the other’s body, low and low and  _ lower _ . 

Oikawa only felt a glimpse of the package hidden under Ushijima’s outfit before the other took three steps back. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Ushijima replied back, unphased. He leaned in, fingertips ghosting over Oikawa’s thighs before he suddenly pushed them together. He held the edges of the metal seat, kicking off the floor. His face brushed against Oikawa’s crotch on his descent, landing on one knee and sliding back. He licked his lower lip, maintaining eye contact with Oikawa as he thrust against the floor, as fast paced as the beat. The minute the beat began to slow, so did Ushijima’s movements, giving Oikawa a clear view of the muscles at work through the sheer tights. 

Oikawa licked his own lips at the view, spreading his legs open - far more than before Ushijima had pressed his legs closed. 

Ushijima raised a brow, not having expected this person to be so reciprocative. He didn’t even know the mystery beauty liked men. He laid flat on the floor in front of Oikawa, drawing his knees up. He had his arms crossed under his head, watching Oikawa’s expression as he slowly rolled his hips up, fucking into the air. 

“I’m better than the floor,” Oikawa blurted out, biting down on his lower lip. Fuck whoever he came in here for. 

“And the air?,” Ushijima lightly teased, flipping onto his feet with ease. He walked until the other’s lap was between his legs, his thighs against Oikawa’s chest. He cupped the brunette’s face, running his hands through his wild hair. He hugged Oikawa’s head as he lowered himself. He wound his hips in a tight circle, rolling his neck with a confident grin as he felt the erection under him. He gave a sudden thrust, revelling in the surprised moan Oikawa let out. “You sound good,” he murmured into the brunette’s ear, grabbing his hands to pull him out of the chair. 

Oikawa lifted his arms in shock at being moved so suddenly, stuttering. “W-wai-  _ oh _ .” He lowered his gaze, watching the stripper’s face pressing down his body. His chest, the flat of his stomach and finally over his clothed, strained erection. “I don’t-”

Ushijima gripped Oikawa by his ass, picking him up. He moved his right hand under Oikawa’s right knee, bending the leg to get Oikawa to wrap his perfect legs around his waist. He dared to press his lips at the brunette’s, effortlessly holding the other in his arms. He lowered him onto the floor, setting Oikawa down first and sitting back on his heels. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Oikawa whispered, lips catching the strobe lighting and glistening from their spit. 

Ushijima cupped Oikawa’s ass, using the hold to bring their bodies close again, suddenly dipping down and burrowing his face against Oikawa’s clothed dick. He kept his hips rocking against the floor, the movement facilitating the way he worked his tongue over the other’s bulge. 

Oikawa choked on his breath, covering his face with his hands. He then cried out as he was yanked by his hips, ass slamming against Ushijima’s hips. His dick only grew harder as his left leg was thrown open, his own hips moving to meet with Ushijima’s. 

The beat of the music was long forgotten - Ushijima’s movements were frenzied and rough, chasing the pleasure that friction gave. He smashed his lips against Oikawa’s, licking into his mouth with a groan.

Oikawa rubbed his own tongue against the stripper’s, mewling into his mouth for more. “ _ So good _ ,” he gasped out, gripping at the other’s hair. “ _ More _ .”

And the song stopped.

The strobe lights turned off.

Ushijima peeled himself away. 

Oikawa whined at the loss of friction, immediately chasing after the other. “Wait!”

Ushijima smirked, taking Oikawa’s hand. He seated himself in the same chair, bringing Oikawa to sit down on his lap, left side to Ushijima’s chest. He kissed the side of Oikawa’s neck, “Can you feel it?”

“Your dick is huge,” Oikawa breathed out, shivering at the hand tracing down his leg. He sucked in a breath as fingers wrapped around his lower right leg, raising it up. He had planned to simply place his right leg on the edge of the seat, wanting to move the other’s hand to somewhere more pleasurable. 

Ushijima, however, had other plans. He gripped the ankle, bending Oikawa’s leg back. He let out a whistle of amazement, “Flexible.”

“Stop playing with me,” Oikawa huffed out, swinging his leg back down, using the momentum to sit properly in Ushijima’s lap. This time it was his turn to grip the back of the chair, raising both legs up slowly by his head. “Is this enough for you?” He lowered his left leg to the floor, right resting on Ushijima’s shoulder with a smirk. “Two can play, babe.”

Ushijima bit down on Oikawa’s bottom lip, thrusting up against his ass. He dug his fingers into Oikawa’s hips, grinding against his ass as he contemplated his next action. Fuck him out here in the open? At the back of the club? It was still his shift, so that would be a good idea. But did he want others to see? He hadn’t paid attention to anyone else but the ethereal beauty infront of him - but it would be stupid to think not even one patron had glanced their way. 

“Tooru!,” a female voice called out, dripping with surprise and worry.

Oikawa turned his head towards the sound of the voice, head whipping back to look at Ushijima as he was picked up by his ass again, legs automatically wrapping around the stripper’s waist. “What?”

“Finish upstairs.  _ Alone _ .” Ushijima kissed Oikawa once, twice and thrice, each kiss more desperate than the last. He walked to the back of the shop, heading up the stairs to the private rooms. He kicked the door open, biting down on Oikawa’s lower lip. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Oikawa stretched out his arm, pushing the door shut. He nodded his head, refusing to let go of the other even as he tried to put him down on the bed. “Touch me more.” He rocked against Ushijima, gaze every bit lewd. 

“Is that how you ask?” Ushijima pushed Oikawa’s arms up, pinning them above the brunette’s head. 

“ _ Please _ ,” Oikawa didn’t have an ounce of shame - he had gotten a lap dance from a stripper that he just so happened to see on a pole, who was wearing a bunny costume, who was VERY well endowed and who wanted to fuck his brains out.  _ Where _ was the room for shame? "Please fuck my brains out like you promised." 

“So you can be obedient. I like that,” Ushijima chuckled, rolling his hips against Oikawa’s. He pressed his tongue past Oikawa’s lips, continuing where they had left off. He let his hands wander, glad that Oikawa was clingy enough to keep their hips pressed together. With Oikawa’s hips lifted off the bed, he had no issue in sliding off Oikawa’s jeans and underwear, feeling over his soft, supple ass with a groan of approval.

Oikawa blindly felt over Ushijima’s head, finally grabbing the bunny ear headband. He laughed as he placed it on himself, wiggling his brow, “Sexy, right?” Maybe he was nervous. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea-

“Sexy, can I?”

Oikawa felt the words go straight to his dick. He nodded his head profusely, unhooking his right leg from Ushijima’s waist.

Ushijima pulled away the rest of Oikawa’s jeans and underwear, freeing the left leg. He didn't mind that the clothing was still hanging from the right leg - it made it that much sexier. Almost as if they were having such hurried, rough sex that they didn’t even have time to take clothes off.

And that was  _ true _ . 

Ushijima spread Oikawa’s cheeks, gripping the supple flesh with his strong hands. “I have grand expectations for you.” He gripped Oikawa’s left leg, pinning it down to the bed,  _ finally _ . 

“Hey-”

Oikawa’s complaint was cut off the minute he saw Ushijima strip. He watched with bated breath as the bodysuit was dropped to the floor.

Ushijima hovered over Oikawa, tracing the line of his pelvic bone with his finger. He rounded Oikawa’s hip before cupping his right ass cheek, bringing his thigh inwards.

Oikawa followed Ushijima’s lead, lips parting with a small puff of air, hooking his right leg over Ushijima’s back. 

“Good.”

_ Good _ . Oikawa captured Ushijima’s lips in a deep, bruising kiss. He moaned into it, rolling his hips slowly to brush over Ushijima’s. “ _ Hurry _ .” 

Ushijima thrust his tongue into the other’s mouth, tongue savouring the aftertaste of Oikawa’s fruity cocktail. He reached to the side, fumbling with the draw to grab the lube. He sat back on his heels, hungirly gazing over Oikawa’s body. He poured the lube out over his fingers, letting it drip down and coat each inch. He pushed Oikawa’s left leg back, running a finger of his exposed hole.

“ _ Ngh _ .”

Ushijima flicked his gaze back to Oikawa’s face, eyes questioning. He starts to press a finger inside, watches the way Oikawa tenses and grimaces, and he’s gotten his answer. He slows down his exploration, kisses at the furrow in Oikawa’s brow, and the stretch of his frown. “I’ll be gentle,” he whispers, reassures, mouth dropping down along pure, untouched skin. He taints every inch he can, paints it with own purple and smiles at it,  _ into  _ it with his teeth and his breath. 

Oikawa is shaking, skin twitching at each new sensation. He’s so embarrassed at being touched like a delicate mistress that he growls, cants his hips and  _ oh was that a bad idea _ . He hissed out, hand reaching down to still Ushijima’s probing finger. 

“Yes?” Ushijima is respectful, keeping as still as possible whilst looking at Oikawa with the most pure smile that you wouldn’t even think his index finger was half buried into someone strangers ass. 

Oikawa resents this, because he’s sure he looks wild - and the bad kind. He glares, “I’m not a virgin- I have a girlfriend- you-”

“You haven’t been penetrated before,” Ushijima mumbled, trying not to stare at how red Oikawa’s face blossoms. He’s enjoying seeing this new side, this almost petulant temperament that only makes the stranger more desirable. He bites a left ass cheek to bring Oikawa back to reality, smirking against the angry skin. “You’re a virgin  _ here _ .”

Oikawa opened his mouth to speak, clamping his teeth down into his own bottom lip instead as Ushijima moved his finger. He pulled at the younger’s hair, “S-stop messing about!”

“I have to take it slowly,” Ushijima informed, sliding his finger in and out slowly. He smiled, rubbing a soothing pattern into the other’s hip, mouth sliding back up the body. “Your girlfriend.”

“Yea?,” Oikawa breathed out, trying to keep bone still. It was  _ uncomfortable _ . And they had been going so well too! He wanted,  _ craved _ , the electricity that had created. 

“She must be a boring lay. Look how receptive you are,” Ushijima whispered huskily, thigh brushing against Oikawa’s cock just as he flicked one of Oikawa’s nipples.

Oikawa moaned softly, gazing shooting down to his chest. “I don’t-”

“You should,” Ushijima corrected, cupping Oikawa’s chest with his left hand. He pressed his finger deeper inside Oikawa’s hole, masking it with the pleasure of grazing his teeth over a nipple. He chuckled at Oikawa’s squeak, biting down slowly on the numb, tonguing it between his teeth. 

“ _ Stop _ ,” Oikawa moaned out, boneless at the stimulation. He looked at Ushijima’s mouth, holding his breath in anticipation as it moved over, taking in the right nipple and sucking. He pulled at olive green hair, his own head tipping back as his cock leaked a generous amount of precum. 

“You like it,” Ushijima crooned, pressing a second finger inside of the stranger. He thumbed at one of the nipples, the other nub lavished in attention from his tongue. 

“ _ I like it _ ,” Oikawa echoed, unwinding his hips,each circle pulsing arousal through his body. “ _ Don’t stop _ ,” he gasped, arms wrapping around the stripper’s head to push his mouth closer to his chest, legs moving along the bedding at the ebs of pleasure. 

Ushijima stretched his fingers out, eagerly biting and sucking Oikawa’s chest. He pressed in a third finger, sucking and biting in time with the thrusts in and out of the digits. He pinched Oikawa’s left nipple, tugging it each time Oikawa rocked his hips back for more. 

“I-m gonna- fuck, Please, keep going-”

Ushijima gazed into Oikawa’s eyes, free hand stopping its abuse of Oikawa’s chest to hold down his hips. He smoothed his tongue around each nipple, fingers pulling out of Oikawa’s hole to shove back in - deep. He kept them there, the only movement the curl and uncurling on the digits inside.

“ooOOOHHhhhh my god,” Oikawa cried out, eyes screwing shut and body curling in. He threw an arm over his eyes to block out the sight of Mr sexy #1, trying to squeeze his thighs together to stop the urge to cum.

Ushijima shoved Oikawa’s legs open, pistoning his fingers in and out of Oikawa’s hole. 

“FuCkMePlEaSe,” Oikawa sobbed out, voice breaking. He pulled Ushijima’s hair to bring his head up, kissing him until they were both breathless, panting into eachother’s mouth and eye fucking.

Ushijima suddenly pulled his fingers out, swallowing down the cry of frustration Oikawa had definitely let out. “You’re too cute,” he praised, kissing along Oikawa’s chest, savouring the cries of pleasure. He poured lube over his own rock hard dick, pumping it a few times. He stroked his fingers over the stranger’s inner thighs, commanding his gaze before pushing Oikawa’s legs as far wide as they could go. 

Oikawa gave a slow smirk, “What? Scared? I won’t bite  _ hard _ .”

Ushijima took to the taunt like a horse to water, hastily gripping Oikawa’s thighs and pulling him back onto his length. He moaned in satisfaction, the tight, hot heat of Oikawa’s hole blissful. He thumbed under Oikawa’s eyes, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Speak to me.”

Oikawa shook his head quickly, sucking in slow breaths to adjust to the new sensation. The stipper was  _ much _ bigger than his fingers. He almost wished they had stayed with rubbing against each other, cumming in their clothes and touching each other hastily. “....Move. I don’t want to wait no more,” he whispered, his impatience winning over his hesitation. 

Ushijima nodded slowly, wrapping his fingers around Oikawa’s dick to pump as he began to move. He kept the pace nice and slow, carding his free hand through Oikawa’s hair to soothe him. He knew he was doing well when Oikawa let out a string of breathless, whispered moans, body turning lax. He picked up the pace, hands holding perfect hips as he rocked in and out of Oikawa’s entrance. 

“MmMMHhh. W-wait, slow down,” Oikawa, however, had no intentions of letting Ushijima slow at all. He fucked his tongue into the younger’s mouth, rutting his hips to get more of the raw friction of Ushijima’s cock against his inner walls. “O-oh god.” He wrapped his arms tight around Ushijima’s shoulders, “F-faster.”

“Yea?” Ushijima slammed his hips down, pistoning back and forth as he drove his dick even deeper inside the stranger. He sucked Oikawa’s nipples, alternating between his teeth and tongue with each push of his cock fast and hard into the tight entrance. 

“ _ Yes! _ I love it, please  _ more _ ,” Oikawa cried out, hips moving haphazardly as he chased the friction. Cries of joy continued to drip from his mouth like honey, right into Ushijima’s ear. 

“I don’t want others to hear you,” Ushijima whispered, his cold breath ghosting down Oikawa’s neck. He pressed two fingers into Oikawa’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. “You came looking for someone. You won't be seeing them anymore.”

Oikawa wrecked his hips back against Ushijima’s dick, greedily sucking down Ushijima’s long, thick fingers. He nodded his head frantically, wanting the stripper to know that  _ yes yes yes whatever you say, just keep fucking me hard like that _ . He rubbed his tongue between the digits, taking them deeper down his throat. He choked, enjoying the feeling of having his limits pushed to the edge.

Ushijima groaned, curling his fingers to the left, just as he angled his cock. He huffed out a smirk as Oikawa bit down on his fingers, throat convulsing as his body jolted. “You feel good  _ here _ , hm?” He coaxed Oikawa’s jaw to relax with sweet kisses, removing his fingers. He suddenly gripped Oikawa’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “Fuck yourself back onto my dick.” He pressed down onto Oikawa’s wrists, using the leverage to rail into his lithe body, each thrust piercing Oikawa’s prostate. 

“M-More!  _ Ngh _ .” Oikawa dug his nails into Ushijima’s hands, “ _ Oh oh oh! _ ” The sensation was so strong and new, it was driving him crazy. He was torn between working his hips into Ushijima’s thrusts, overloading himself on the pleasure until he was crying with the sheer amount of ecstasy short circuited his brain, and pulling away, fingers knuckle-white as he gripped the sheets and  _ pulled _ , hips rising off the mattress.

“ _ Don’t run away from my cock _ ,” Ushijima growled out, releasing Oikawa’s wrists in favour of pushing down his hips and yanking him back until his dick was buried deep in his hole. He stilled his hips, grip bruising to force Oikawa’s hips to the mattress. 

“FUCK!” Oikawa’s hands shot down, tearing the bed sheet down. He arched his back, hopelessly trying to get any form of movement. “Sorry sorry  _ fuck _ move- god please move again-” His eyes teared up, breath hitching the more he tried to overpower Ushijima’s strength. “ _ Let me move _ ,” he begged, squeezing his cheeks together in a poor attempt at stimulation. 

For himself.

For Ushijima, it was very much working. His dick was impossibly hard, ready to release its load at Oikawa’s red, tear soaked face drowning in desperation. He would have laughed as Oikawa clenched and unclenched around him quickly, if only it wasn’t when he was  _ so close _ , his cock responding in earnest with each constriction. He reached out, one hand on the bedframe and the other on the stranger’s hip, pulling out his cock entirely before shoving it back in.

“ _ OH FUCK YES _ !” Oikawa finally let go of the ripped sheets, nails scraping at Ushijima’s broad back, the deep ache in him knowing he couldn’t handle Ushijima leaving his body once again. He dug his nails into the flesh, crying out for  _ More _ ,  _ Right There! _ and  _ Harder! _ again and again, tears flowing freely. 

Five, six, seven bangs on the wall. A key turning in the door. They were being  _ far _ too loud and the owner was not happy. Ushijima knew there was no way he would stop - not before seeing the stranger completely undone, covered in cum and crying in both relief and bliss. He silences him with a harsh, rough kiss, teeth smashing together and catching tongue. 

It’s not enough to keep Oikawa Tooru quiet. He gasps between slides of tongue on tongue, moans between lips on lips and calls out for more when teeth meet. If that wasn’t enough, the hitch of his breaths, the sobs that accompany his  _ oh, so good _ ,  _ too much,too good, _ the deep, guttural pleasure he lets out - there isn’t a single sound that a mere kiss can quieten. 

Ushijima sees the door begin to open from the corner of his eye and he slams his hand down, fingers tangling around a sun-kissed (and Ushijima-kissed) neck, squeezing.

Oikawa’s cries are abruptly silenced, followed by  _ nothing _ . Oikawa’s brain needs a good few minutes to process, scenes overloaded and whited out at the same time. He chokes out, eyes darting at the features of Ushijima’s face to memorise, chest rising and falling rapidly. His tears of pleasure don’t stop. The leaking of his dick doesn’t stop. The way he fucks himself back onto Ushijima’s dick, the way he silently pleads for more with his eyes, the way he holds onto him even harder, even closer - none of it stops. 

Oikawa gasps out, loud and shaken, raising his hips to get Ushijima deeper and he’s cumming, gulping in air as soon as the stripper lets go of his neck. He mewled as the younger emptied into him, collapsing back onto the bed, still trying to get more air into his system.

There was a long silence, filled only with the two trying to catch their breaths, looking away from each other. It was finally broken by a small, “Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“ _ Ugh _ ,” Oikawa tries, but his throat hurts, voice raspy. “Huh?” Oikawa tries again, turning on his side to look at the younger, brows knit in confusion. 

“I am Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

“ _ Oh _ .” Oikawa looked the stripper up and down. He didn’t  _ look _ like a Ushijima Wakatoshi. It felt so stiff and rigid as a name. “Hmmm. Ushiwaka.”

“And you?”

“Mrs Ushikawa,” Oikawa teased, eyes shining with mirth. 

Ushijima chuckled, reaching out to brush Oikawa’s hair out of his face. “Mrs Ushiwaka do you have a first name?”

“If I don’t tell you, what will you save my number in your phone as?” Oikawa grinned, tracing Ushijima’s bottom lip with his thumb.  _ Oh _ did that laugh do things for him. He was sure his heart was going to burst. 

“My future wife,” Ushijima whispered, sliding his phone to Oikawa.

“Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru,” the elder finally shared, tapping away at Ushijima’s phone. “I’m free next Monday, from 11am.”

“...What if I want to come earlier?” Ushijima's lips began to pull upwards, unable to keep himself from grinning. 

“I’m not a morning person. I doubt you are, either.” Oikawa sat up slowly, “Don’t come after a shift. Unless you’re dressed like a bunny again.”

“Do you like me because of the bunny outfit?” Ushijima raised up, arms wrapping around Oikawa’s waist to pull him close.

“Who said I liked you?” Oikawa looked back at him, smirk wide. 

“I know you like me,” Ushijima chuckled, pecking Oikawa’s lips. “Next Monday, at 11. I’ll text you.”

“Call me instead.” Oikawa leaned back against Ushijima’s chest, looking up at the ceiling. He then squeaked, whipping his head around, “W-what are you doing?!”

“Picture,” Ushijima replied, monotone. He sent it to Oikawa’s phone. “Break up with your girlfriend with this.”

Oikawa laughed, shaking his head. “I’ll call her. Don’t worry. Maybe I do like you.”

“I know you do.” Ushijima held Oikawa’s hands, kissing his shoulder. “I like you too.”

“You should. How else can I be Mrs Ushiwaka?”

“Mistress.”

“You want me to be your mistress? Hmmm. No.” Oikawa got up, using the pillow to cover himself before beginning to get dressed. “I’m going to be your number one, always, 24/7. Figure out how to make it work, bunny boy.” 

“Leaving so soon?” Ushijima stood up, unashamed at how bare he was. 

Oikawa’s gaze dipped down, eyeing up Ushijima’s very impressive length. “....Maybe another round before I leave?”

“Just one?”

“Okay. Four.”

Ushijima chuckled. “You won’t survive four.” 

“Oooh nooo, guess I’ll have to stay over all day to fit it in,” Oikawa teased, staying by the door.

Ushijima placed his hands on either side of Oikawa’s head, trapping him between his arms. “ _ Stay _ .”

“I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tiktok: https://www.tiktok.com/@kachi_sen/video/6877009007047986437?lang=en&is_copy_url=1&is_from_webapp=v2


End file.
